


What the hell is Belinda?

by kaige68



Series: Belinda [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of non-consensual bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks of his reserve duty should have been enough for Danny to calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the hell is Belinda?

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one shot, then 3 parts, and at the moment it's looking like 4. Maybe if I don't promise that it will end, it will stop talking to me. I tried to rein it in, I did, and then Danny...
> 
> Thank you all for the comments, it's really what is driving this!!!!

Two weeks of his reserve duty should have been enough for Danny to calm down. Steve had fully planned his ‘night mission’ so that Danny couldn’t throw a tantrum, so that Danny had no choice but to calm down.

Steve walked into HQ with an ear to ear grin, opened his mouth to say hi to Chin, and was punched in the face.

Some part of him should have known that two weeks wouldn’t help Danny settle. It would only let him stew.

He staggered with the blow, and by the time he was with it again Duke was holding Danny back. “Was that really necessary, D?”

“WAS THAT...?” Danny was stupified.

“Do you want to press charges?” Duke’s question was slow and very unsure.

“DOES HE?” Danny yanked himself away, but didn’t come after Steve again. “HE KIDNAPED ME!”

“Don’t you think that kidnap is kind of strong? We never left your house.” Steve tried to point out as he rubbed at his face where it was going to bruise.

“YOU!!! YOU HELD ME AGAINST MY WILL! WHAT DO YOU THINK KIDNAPING IS?” Danny’s eyes narrowed and his hand came up to stop whatever Steve might say next. “You know what? Go to hell!” He turned sharply on his heel and left.

Duke’s eyes followed Danny, then turned back to Steve. “Was this a domestic...sex thing that went too far?”

Steve’s face boggled at the suggestion, but it was Chin that clapped Duke on the shoulder and answered with a chipper, “Sadly, no. Thanks, man. I’ll handle the two of them.” Duke simply nodded and walked away as fast as he could without running.

Steve pointed in the direction Danny had gone and asked Chin, “What was that about?”

“Did you break into his house, cuff him to his own bed, interrogate him, then take off for international waters for two weeks? And you don’t know why Danny Williams would be angry?”

“We don’t function well as a team if one of us is withholding secrets. We all need to trust each other-” He stopped at Chin’s look.

“Is that what you told yourself to justify it? Because it doesn’t work with me either.”

“I-”

“Listen,” Chin folded his arms across his chest. “There are things we don’t know about each other. I trust Danny. Whatever _Belinda_ is, it’s not going to get in his way when he’s covering my back. And that’s _IF_ Belinda is even something, it was a dream six months ago.”

“Oh! Belinda is _something_ , Chin! She is! And I’m going to-”

“It took me two day to keep him from talking to Denning to have you dragged back here. It took me a week to keep him from quitting. I JUST convinced him not to press charges.” Chin sighed at Steve’s confused look. “This is _you_ , man. You can’t let it go. We don’t know that you have our backs, because you could be planning your next interrogation!” He leveled a look at Steve. “If you’d done that to me, Danny wouldn’t have been able to talk me into not pressing charges or coming back to work. And if I ever find out that you called _my_ family...”

Steve deflated. He hadn’t believed for a moment that he’d lose his team, lose his partner. He just had to know. Whatever Belinda was, whatever it meant to Danny, Steve needed-

“Look at you.” Chin interrupted Steve’s thoughts. “Danny’s right. You can’t drop it. Once you’ve got a question in your mind you can’t let it go. Great when we’re tracking an arms dealer. Not really when it’s your own team, your own family.” Chin parted with one more sentence. “Find a way to let it go.”


End file.
